<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Beginning by TallysGreatestFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927250">A Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan'>TallysGreatestFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Babylon 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Recovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Delenn and Lennier have a conversation about expectations on their relationship and recovery</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Delenn/Lennier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„What is it, Lennier?“</p><p>It was ungrateful, but he knew it was also ungrateful to withhold something this important: “I… thought it would stop as soon as we were a couple. The self-hate. The doubt. The fear.”</p><p>Delenn looked away for a moment: “I once thought as soon as I was half human I would finally belong. I did not.”</p><p>He feared to say it: “So it actually means nothing?”</p><p>“Getting better is a journey, not something that once happens and then it is over for all time, I discovered. It is a step in the right direction. A beginning.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just thought I get started into writing again after having a months long block by writing drabbles. There will also be ones for other fandoms</p><p>I would love to hear your thoughts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>